As is known, a traditional electrified filament is a light bulb component that emits light which is measured in lumens. The lamp filament winding is usually formed with many coils to increase the filament surface area in order to emit a desired amount of light when the filament is electrified. It is also known that a lamp filament is surrounded by a transparent or translucent jacket or envelope which maintains a vacuum around the filament. Traditionally, where a single light bulb is required to supply a large amount of light, similar filaments in varying arrangements are mounted inside the evacuated envelope, and the filaments are electrically connected in parallel.
It is also well known that when two or more coiled filaments may be arranged in a single light bulb assembly, the coils of the filaments are formed in the same direction. The coil-forming-direction is also known as the pitch direction, which can be left or right. Furthermore, the pitch creates an angle of inclination. Flat spiral filaments which generally are wound in a single plane are also known. The number of coils over a given length, or the number of rotations for a flat formed spiral architecture, typically depends upon desired performance or design constraints. Furthermore, the integration of two or more lamp filaments possessing the same pitch direction is known, and the electric energy, light output and the assemblies dimensions of such devices are also known. Each similar-pitch filament that is circuit integrated will experience mutual induction, as is also known.
Given the known technology regarding light bulb in lamp filaments, it is very desirable to provide a longer life, more energy efficient filament or light bulb. Even small increases in efficiency can give rise to large overall energy savings, given the pervasiveness of light units in the world today.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,584,438 and 4,806,834, which are both hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, describe "mirror image symmetry" wherein an electric coil forms architecture that possesses an electromagnetic signature that is balanced for the two windings.
However, in the present invention, the balance results from the left pitch angle of inclination of the first circuit canceling the right pitch angle of inclination of the second circuit, wherein the angle of the inclination relates to distortion created by the coiling. Moreover, the present invention does not require a core disposed within the coils of a filament. Furthermore, the '438 and '834 patents are directed to configurations related to transducers or inductive devices.
One object of the present invention is to constructively improve lamp performance, including improvements in the life of the filament which result from an integration of two filaments that possess a balanced electromagnetic signature.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the amount of light produced by a lamp filament for a given amount of input energy.
Another object of the present invention is to create a condition whereby the motion force caused by the electromagnetic signature of a first electrified filament is balanced by the motion force caused by the electromagnetic signature of a second filament.
The citation of any references herein should not be deemed as an admission that such reference is available as prior art to the invention.